crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
BIT-slicer
The BIT-slicer is a machine sponsored and funded by Thuban and built by a team of devisors lead by Knick-Knack in fall 2006. It has also been called BIT-Shifter and BIT-Splicer. It works by scanning the BIT of an exemplar or shifter and imposing it over the BIT of another exemplar or shifter. Some aspects of the BIT, like face, blood type or gonadal DNA can be filtered out. If successful the recipient’s physiognomy is altered to match the new BIT.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Trial Runs *The first trial run had Hazard as the donor and Jello as the recipient. It initially seemed to be successful, but after 20 minutes Jello's new BIT entered the same sort of flux that had been plaguing her before. *The second trial had Tennyo as donor and Generator as recipient. It was noted that Generator has two BITs, a high energy band and a low energy band one. The first run on November 20 tried to change the low energy BIT, which turned out to be the one used by Shroud, and destroyed most of the apparatus. The second run on November 22 changed the high energy BIT and was successful in changing Generator's body to match the imposed BIT until she suffered a spontaneous reversal 3 days later, the exact causes of which are still unknown. The only permanent effect of these runs recognized by the participants was Generator acquiring a less potent version of Tennyo's regeneration, which directly led to the founding of Bio-Regenetics. *As of January 12 there have been trials with four further test subject pairs, apparently without any complete success.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - Hashmallim Igneous and Psydoe are among those attempted.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change *A trial with Peril as the donor and Phase as the recipient was scheduled for January 24, 8 pm. Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice During this trial the machine was almost completely destroyed, including the supposedly irreplaceable Modular Component Harness. Components The BIT-slicer is constructed from a number of components, some of which are devises themselves. Modular Component Harness The Modular Component Harness, or Variable Interface Devise, is the most important part, and, having been captured from the intruding Yama Dojo Ninja rather than built by a Whateley student, the only component the team is unable to replace. With it's ’Variable Interface’ technology they are able to interconnect devices in ways that were previously impossible, even relatively unrelated devices. It has a phenomenal data bandwidth. BIT Scanner The BIT scanner can resolve multiple BITs in a person and apparently works by applying various electrical currents to the subject. The Big Idea Neurological Engram Inducer The initial version was built by Knick-knack, an improved version was later built by Spark and played a pivotal role in the events of The Big Idea. It is meant to work by changing the neural engrams where supposedly the BIT is stored., but since it is a devise this does not necessary say anything about its actual workings and there are strong indications that a BIT is stored extradimensionally. Description The machine itself was originally located in a stone chamber in an underground complex, secured behind thick steel doors, with two changing rooms to the side. It was later relocated to the Secure Mechanical Labs. There is a complex, rotating stage in the center of the chamber, surrounded by various lights and projectors. The walls of the chamber are covered with racks of customized electronics, patch panels, and computer displays. For transferring BITs donor and recipient must have various contact electrodes and electrode stripes applied to them, including meridial stripes down the flanks, ear clips, finger and toe clips, chest sensors, and four pairs of labial clips for females or corresponding scrotal clips for males. Over the electrodes a rubber modesty garment with built-in sensor mesh is worn. Both parties are then fastened back to back against the central panel of the rotating stage, which includes the connection points for the various sensory probes. Team The original team was Knick-knack, Sonex and Kew. Later Spark and Kaiju were also given roles, and other devisors like Delta Spike expressed an interest in joining, but were refused by Knick-knack. Further Development The initial version was not capable of storing a BIT, so the donor had to be scanned again for every new run. Since Jello was stable for the first 20 minutes there was some hope of solving her problem by applying a stored BIT with a portable device every 20 minutes. By November 29 there was equipment capable of storing a BIT, though apparently no portable version meeting all requirements for continued use by Jello. References Category:Devise